Going Out?
by Akacchin
Summary: OneShot—Canon/Ketika Eren berada dalam satu kamar bersama dengan orang paling sadis sejagat raya, dengan keduanya yang sama-sama telanjang, sebenarnya apa yang (akan) terjadi dengan mereka berdua?—RiRen. YAOI. failed!humor. [Warn: BACALAH SETELAH BERBUKA PUASA! The underage teens must not read this fic] Rated: T—plusplus. Review please if you don't mind! ;3


**Title **: Going Out? [_Since when?_]  
**Pairing** : Levi/Rivaille x Eren (**RiRen**)  
**Rated** : T—_**plusplus**_ _(I have already warning you. The underage teens must not read this fic)_

**Constains **_and_** includings** YAOI!, bahasa yang vulgar, kalimat monoton (karena saya tidak pandai memainkan diksi. Orz :v ), typo (_maybe?_), OOC (_absolutely!_), dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang luput dari penglihatan saya. u_u

**Based **_and_** inspiration** _from doujinshi in tumblr I found long time ago with the same pairing. If you know the title and creator the doujinshi it was, please tell me so I can edit and credit them in this fic._

**Disclaimer**:_This story is based on characters created and owned by __**Hajime Isayama**__. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The image for the cover not belonged me. Just this story is mine._

**Warning:** Bacalah setelah berbuka puasa. Saya tidak bertanggung jawab apabila puasa Anda batal setelah membaca fic nista ini. u_u

_Enjoy and love more Rivaille and Eren!_ xD

* * *

.

**.:o**0**o:.**

.

* * *

.

.

.

"...Hnn..."

_Siapa?_

"Hngg... ah..."

_Siapa yang mendesah?_

"—akh..."

_Siapa? Jangan mendesah di tengah malam gila! Aku tidak bisa tidur!_

Eren mengernyit saat pendengarannya menangkap suara samar-samar. Penglihatannya yang gelap membuatnya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia berpikir siapa saja yang mengeluarkan suara nista yang membuat hati sucinya ternodai harus segera dihukum dengan keji.

_Oh_, itu namanya pengaduan tentang adegan-adegan di bawah umur.

Ia masih berusia lima belas tahun! Demi apapun!

"—mnnn..."

Dan saat suara itu kembali terdengar—mendesah-desah erotis dan membuat pikirannya abnormal—Eren langsung sadar begitu ia menelaah lebih jelas suara itu.

Suara itu kan—

—miliknya.

Pantas terdengar _familiar_.

_AAAAAAAAAAAA—_

Sekonyong-konyong Eren berusaha membuka mata. Sekelebat cahaya langsung menghantam retinanya begitu iris hijau-kebiruan itu terbuka. Eren menyipitkan mata sebentar—sebelum kedua bola _turquois_nya seketika berubah belo saat melihat sebingkai wajah teflon berada tepat di depan hidungnya—

—dengan daging tipis yang menempel pada bibirnya.

Ya ampun!

Demi titan monyet yang lagi gelayutan! Mimpi apa ia hari ini?

Kesucian bibirnya telah terenggut!

Tubuh pendek itu bergerak sedikit menjauh sementara Eren masih dalam kondisi membeku. Matanya membulat penuh, hampir saja keluar jika ini adalah _manga_. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

"K-Korporal Rivaille...?"

Yang dipanggil namanya tidak mengeluarkan suara, alih-alih malah membawa tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang sedang ditempati Eren. Bunyi _'krieeet'_ pelan menemani setiap tindakan si surai hitam. Eren meneguk ludah sambil melotot begitu melihat Rivaille yang sedang merayap menuju arahnya

—dengan kondisi setengah telanjang.

Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa ini sesuatu yang buruk. Tentu Eren tidak menyukainya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia beringsut menjauh dan tak sadar punggungnya mengenai dinding yang berdiri manis di belakangnya. Eren merutuki dinding sial itu—nyaris menyalahkan tumpukan bata yang tak berdosa. Dan rasa dingin segera merambat ke tubuhnya.

Lantas Eren melihat ke bawah—dimana _sesuatu_ miliknya sedang terhampar dengan indah dan terbelai angin lembut.

_Oh_. Pantas dari tadi terasa _sejuk_.

Bola matanya semakin syok tingkat dewa begitu sadar kalau ia tidak sedang memakai apa-apa untuk menutupi tubuh Adam-nya. Begitu pandangannya kembali ke depan, kedua tangan Rivaille telah mengunci tubuhnya yang polos dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tangan pada dinding di belakangnya. Eren duduk—gemetar.

"K-Korporal Rivaille..." Eren sudah merinding disko kini, "K-kenapa Anda bertelanjang dada? Kenapa saya juga ikut telanjang? K-kenapa Anda bisa berada di sini?"

—_dan kenapa rasanya aku tahu apa yang _bakal _terjadi?_

Dengusan mengejek yang khas keluar dari hidung bangir sang pemilik titel "_The Humanity's Strongest Soldier_".

"Kenapa katamu? _Of course we were gonna do 'it'_."

Eren merasakan bahwa tadi jantungnya hampir melompat keluar.

"_A-are you drunk_, _sir_?"

"_I didn't drink anything._"

"T-tapi... kenapa?" Eren semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding—berusaha memberi jarak lebih walau hanya sekitar 0.00001 milimeter. "Kita berdua ini laki-laki," ia mencoba untuk memberikan penjelasan yang logika. Berharap dengan begitu tubuhnya akan aman sentosa dari gerakan jamah-menjamah pria maskulin di depannya.

"Hm, jadi? Kenapa memangnya?" suara berat dan rendah itu terdengar tidak peduli.

KENAPA? TENTU SAJA TIDAK BOLEEEEHHH!

Eren berkeringat dingin saat sesuatu mampir ke otaknya.

Jangan-jangan—

Astaga!

"M-Maaf jika pertanyaanku ini menyinggung..." segumpal batu terteguk di tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, "...apa Anda seorang _gay, sir_?"

Hening.

Eren sempat terlena ketika merasakan hembusan napas hangat mengenai wajahnya, tapi perasaan ngeri lebih mendominasi begitu melihat raut wajah pria di hadapannya yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar—sedatar tembok yang menjadi penyangga kulit belakangnya yang telanjang. Hatinya _dagdigdug_ tidak karuan dan terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya.

Kesunyian yang mencekam bagi Eren bersama dengan orang yang siap membunuhnya—atau memerkosanya, dalam kasus ini—sewaktu-waktu terjadi beberapa menit, sampai ketika tubuhnya tertarik paksa dan menimbulkan suara _'buuk'_ pelan.

Eren sudah terbaring di ranjang—dengan Rivaille yang berada di atasnya.

Makin sawan dia.

_MAMAAAAAA!_

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang bodoh di jam segini—" suara berat dan dalam itu berbicara—terdengar begitu seksi tepat di samping telinga kanannya—membuat muka Eren mendadak berwarna tomat, "—sekarang, kau diam dan nikmati saja."

_TIDAAAAAK MAUUUUUU!_

—dan jangan salahkan gen _titan_nya yang membuat tubuh di atasnya terjatuh setelah ditendang dengan gerakan spontan oleh si calon-korban-tindakan-asusila. Itu refleks. Sumpah!

Rivaille bangkit dari lantai dingin yang sudah mencium punggungnya, menatap bengis pada sosok Eren yang memasang muka _horror_ karena tak sadar dan juga tak sengaja mengeluarkan tenaga kelewat berlebihan.

Iya. Dia tahu dia akan tamat.

_Oh_. Dia sudah mengenal baik betapa _lembut_nya tendangan Rivaille.

Sungguh!Sarkasme dalam bentuk_ sinisme_ yang indah.

Eren sudah bersiap untuk merasakan sakit yang akan diterimanya sebentar lagi. Namun apa yang diprediksikannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Orang itu hanya menghela napas sebentar dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri kemeja putih yang teronggok di lantai.

"_S-Sir_...?"

"_I'm not hard anymore_," Rivaille menjawab pendek setelah mengancingkan tiga kancing tengah sementara sisanya memerlihatkan kulit putihnya yang terekspos terang-terangan. "Malam ini akan kubiarkan kau lolos, Eren."

Eren tidak mengerti. Tapi sepertinya ia selamat dari adegan pemerkosaan oleh atasannya ini.

_Tunggu!_ Malam ini?

Jangan bilang kalau besok malam dia harus mengalami tragedi mengenaskan yang sama yang mengorbankan jiwa sucinya?!

Eren yang membatu di tempat dengan pikiran melalang buana—tidak menyadari kalau Rivaille bergerak mendekatinya. Satu tempelan di bibir dan ditekan dengan sangat lembut menyertai Rivaille sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Eren yang berada di ruangan bawah tanah.

Eren langsung retak-retak. Serpihannya mengudara dan kembali jatuh saking pengapnya tidak ada angin.

_MIKASAAAAAA~!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam berganti tanpa disadari. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi saat Eren masih berendam di _bath-up_ kamar mandi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau hampir satu jam ia membiarkan kulitnya tersiram oleh dinginnya air. Salahkan kepada sarana di kastil tua peninggalan dinasti _titan_ yang bahkan keran untuk air panas saja tidak nyala. Jangan tanyakan kenapa tidak dibetulkan. Sudah untung ia dan anggota lain bisa makan tiga kali sehari.

Eren menenggelamkan kepalanya—membiarkan pikirannya pergi entah kemana. Bayangan tentang adegan _syur_ tengah malam yang berlangsung di kamarnya tadi terus berputar-putar di otaknya bagai kaset rusak. Eren ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena ia sempat terangsang dengan desahan-desahan sensual itu—menandakan otaknya mulai gak waras—secara objeknya adalah suara laki-laki. Lebih spesifik: suara miliknya sendiri.

Perlu dicontohkan desahannya juga?

Eren akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari _bath-up_ karena tidak tahan oleh dinginnya yang menusuk-nusuk tulang. Dia belum ingin mati tentu saja. Dan mati kedinginan di bak mandi adalah satu dari keseratus daftar yang tidak akan pernah mau dilakukannya.

_Hell._ Mana mungkin ia mau mati konyol!

Dengan selembar handuk yang ia lingkarkan pada pinggulnya, Eren mulai berjalan ke arah cermin seukuran dirinya yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi sisi kanan. Bayangan seorang remaja berambut cokelat gelap dengan iris hijau-kebiruan sedang balas menatapnya disertai lingkaran hitam menggelayut indah di bawah kelopak mata—Eren tidak memedulikan karena jelas ia tidak bisa tidur akibat trauma dengan kejadian itu.

Dan sesuatu—

—sesuatu yang bisa membuat bola mata _turquois_ itu membulat penuh—

Apa itu merah-merah dan berbintik-bintik kecil—

—yang ada di perpotongan leher dan pundaknya?

_Oh._ Gigitan nyamuk, _toh..._

Kok banyak?

—bukan, bodoh! Sekali lihat saja semua orang tahu kalau itu—

..._kissmark!_

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Eren Jeager sedang menangis dan menjerit dalam hati di kamar mandi pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren ngesot keluar dari kamar mandi setelah empat puluh lima menit meratapi nasibnya yang tragis. Petra yang menunggu giliran di depan pintu melihat Eren yang seperti korban tragedi pelecehan seksual—aslinya memang bener, kok—hanya mampu memberikan pandangan simpati dan menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Eren mengangguk lemah dan menjawab dengan senyuman mengenaskan, langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan seragam lengkap dan handuk yang berada di pundaknya.

Setelah kembali ke kamar, Eren langsung merosot. Dijambaknya helaian kecoklatan dan ia mengerang pelan. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa memertemukan pandangannya kepada sepasang iris perak-keabuan tajam milik Rivaille selama berjam-jam kedepannya. Ya, mungkin untuk hari ini ia bisa menghindarinya karena ada sesi latihan panjang. Lagipula jadwal latihannya kali ini—entah ia bersyukur atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya bersyukur. Sedikit—dilatih oleh Auruo.

Hm. Tidak buruk.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, kaki jenjangnya perlahan melangkah keluar. Dan Eren merasakan jantungnya mau copot untuk kedua kalinya saat tak sengaja pandangannya menemukan sosok Rivaille yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan secangkir kopi yang mengepul di atas meja. Eren kikuk setengah mati.

_Tenang, Eren. Tenang. Si pendek itu tidak akan menggigitmu—err... setidaknya menendang bukan termasuk kategori menggigit._

Eren meringis.

_Oke, Eren. Jalan terus dan pura-pura saja kau tidak melihat si Iblis itu. Nanti kau bisa terkena kutukannya._

Dengan sugesti yang sedikit banyak malah membuatnya semakin depresi, Eren berjalan diam-diam, sudah mirip seperti maling mengendap-endap di depan penjaga neraka yang sedang duduk dengan satu kaki ditumpu_._ Tanpa ia sadari, mata elang Rivaille terus memerhatikan pergerakan dirinya. _Oh_—Eren sudah hampir keluar ruangan dan melewati pintu depan. Sedikit lagi ia bisa berteriak bebas sekencang-kencangnya di luar sana. Namun naas. Mimpi mulianya ternyata terlalu indah untuk dijadikan kenyataan dan harus hancur saat suara setajam silet beresonansi di udara.

"Eren."

Satu kata yang mampu membuat remaja _dark brown_ itu bergidik dan tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya. Eren mati kutu di sana. Dengan gemetar, ia membalikkan badan dan membungkuk hormat sekilas kepada sang _senior_.

"S-Selamat pagi, Korporal Rivaille."

"Hmm..." gumaman pendek dan diikuti dengan suara kopi yang disesap perlahan—membuat aroma _liquid_ hitam itu tercium oleh Eren. "Bisa ke sini sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicara—"

"MAAF ATAS KETIDAKSOPANAN SAYA, KORPORAL! SAYA SUDAH DITUNGGU OLEH AURUO DI HALAMAN UNTUK LATIHAN. DAN DENGAN HORMAT, SAYA MEMINTA IZIN UNTUK PERGI."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Rivaille untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata, atau anggukan pelan, bahkan kedipan cantik sebagai respon, Eren langsung ngacir dari ruangan itu—meninggalkan Rivaille dengan secangkir kopi yang isinya sudah sedikit berkurang.

Tak berapa lama setelah mahkluk setengah _titan_ itu menghilang dari ruang makan, dari pintu masuk lainnya, seorang pria berwajah tua dengan raut malas menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya di sana. Auruo kemudian membaca koran yang tadi dibawanya—sampai sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh.

"Bukankah kau sedang menunggu Eren di halaman?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Latihan dimulai pada jam sembilan dengan muka mengesalkan Auruo yang terus mengomeli Eren karena remaja itu sering melakukan kesalahan. Eren sendiri hanya bisa misuh-misuh, sambil ngeyel dalam hati tapi tetap tersenyum diluarnya. _Oh._ Ia tidak ingin didamprat habis-habisan oleh anggota _senior_ lainnya. Cukup satu saja yang membuatnya uring-uringan akibat tindakan asusila dari sang korporal.

Eren mengedipkan mata saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Ternyata latihan dengan paman tua itu lebih mengesalkan ketimbang bertatapan muka dengan titan kolosal. Entah kesabaran dari mana sampai ia tahan latihan berjam-jam dengan orang yang selalu mengeluh terus setiap tiga menit sekali. Mendadak kupingnya menjadi tuli sejenak.

Setelah mandi sore dan melepaskan peluh sehabis latihan, Eren bergegas ke ruang tengah yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan sekaligus ruang rapat _Recon Corps_. Di kedua tangannya sudah terdapat nampan yang di atasnya ada sup kentang dengan sepotong roti dan juga segelas air mineral.

Setibanya ia di sana, kursi-kursi di meja panjang itu telah penuh, hanya menyisakan satu kursi di samping kanan sang korporal yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Erd di sisi kiri. Begitu Rivaille menyadari kehadiran Eren di muka pintu, ia memberikan gestur '_kemari_' dengan jemari tangannya.

Eren meneguk ludah dan memersiapkan diri sebelum berjalan mendekati sosok yang terus menatapnya. Agak gelisah juga sebenarnya—tapi ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan berhadapan juga dengan Rivaille.

Anggukan sekali dan Eren sukses menempelkan bokongnya di kursi kayu. Ia membalas senyum kepada Petra yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman juga di seberang meja.

Selagi _dining hall_ itu mengadakan upacara sakral dengan khidmat, tiba-tiba dari arah luar terdengar bunyi meriah suara _**DAK DAK DAK**_ yang diikuti terbangnya korban tak bernyawa dengan posisi mengenaskan setelah bunyi _**GUBRAKGABRUKBRAAAAK!**_—membahana di ruangan besar itu.

Semua pasang mata sontak memandang sesosok mahkluk langka— Hanji —yang sedang tersenyum lebar—muncul mendadak setelah berhasil merobohkan pintu tadi.

Petra mulai menghitung anggaran pengeluaran _Scouting Legion_ yang membengkak drastis. Sepertinya mereka akan berpuasa lagi besok.

Hanji secara gaib sudah nongol di depan hidung Eren, serta-merta memegang tangannya erat. "_Ne, ne,_ Eren... ayo kita lakukan eksperimen lagi," katanya dengan suara riang—yang menandakan malapetaka bagi sang remaja _dark brown_.

Dengan satu kali '_gulp_', Eren mengangguk terpaksa. Mukanya pucat dan entah kenapa ia melemparkan tatapan minta tolong ke arah Rivaille, yang membalasnya dengan datar.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu, _brat_." Rivaille mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersiap keluar dari ruangan—sebelum khotbah Hanji yang super panjang berkumandang di angkasa. Padahal isinya cuma omongan tak jelas tentang betapa imutnya Shires (mahkluk _gigantic_ kelas sepuluh meter yang gemar memakan manusia yang baru saja mereka tangkap seminggu lalu)—diikuti oleh anggota lainnya. "Oh. Hampir lupa." Ia berbalik sebentar. "Tengah malam nanti, kau harus ke kamarku."

Eren mengagguk cepat—walau sempat bingung akibat perintah Rivaille yang membuahkan perspeksi ambigu di pikirannya. Tapi ia lebih sayang nyawa daripada tergoda untuk menerima _death-glare_ dari sang _supervisor_.

Kemudian ruangan itu mendadak senyap. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana.

Eren bergerak gelisah—melemparkan pandangan kepada Hanji yang masih tersenyum setan.

"Um,_ Leader_ Hanji..."

"Ya, Eren?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Eren melihat sang _senior_ mengangguk. "Apakah korporal seorang—_uh—gay_?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Err—itu..." Mukanya mendadak memerah saat ia mengingat kembali adegan nista yang seperti sudah terukir permanen di otaknya. "Tadi malam, _Sir_ Rivaille m-me-me-me-menci... ci-ci-ciumku..."

Hening.

Hanji memberikan pandangan aneh, satu alisnya terangkat mulus. "Eh—bukankah wajar, ya? Maksudku, kalian memang pacaran, kan?"

Eren mangap.

Mendadak jangkrik di luar sana bernyanyi—_krik krik._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—HUH?"

.

* * *

**.**

**.:o**0**o:.**

**.**

**~OwarI~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** Yuhuuu~ akhirnya kesampaian juga ikut berkontribusi fic di fandom SnK ini, terutama dengan pair OTP saya yang—aduduh, unyu bangett!

Yak saudara-saudara. Ini adalah fanfic perdana saya di fandom ini. Gomen kalo humornya garing. Karena sejujurnya—dan emang bener saya jujur—saya itu bukan spesialis di bidang beginian. Jadi harap maklum, yak.

Jadi ketika saya menemukan doujinshi yang ada di tumblr, saya hanya bisa berteriak dramatis _"NAPA TANGGUNG BANGEEEETT?!"_ habisnya itu doujin cuma berakhir pada saat si Hanji nanya begonoh (kurang lebih yang kayak gitu). Udah gitu scenenya dikit. Saya pengen nangis saking gak puas. :V —dan sebenarnya di doujin itu ada Mikasa-nya (_minus_ Petra, Auruo, dan Erd), tapi saya bingung naruh dia di scene mana. Akhirnya ya sudah saya hilangin. U_U

Dan desahan Eren juga. Bagi yang udah pada denger suara Eren yang unyu-unyu lagi mendesah pasti _nosebleed_ 'kan? Ayo ngaku! Saya aja sampe teriak-teriak gak jelas waktu dengar suara erotis dia. Di tambah suara bang Rivai yang ngegoda Eren abis-abisan. Nyahahaha... Yuki Kaji t.o.p deh! Entah siapa yang nyuruh kedua _seiyuu_ itu untuk mengeluarkan suara terlarang yang bikin tubuh para fujoshi bergelimpangan darah.

Yup! Ini dia _omakenya_~ saya tahu kalian pada gak puas juga, kan? :D /ancang-ancanglariseribumeter

.

* * *

.

**.:o**0**o:.**

**.**

**~OmakE~**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Eren terbangun dengan muka pucat dan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Suara degup jantungnya berdetak sangat keras. _**DEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEG**_—hampir mirip seperti orang yang terkena strok dini.

_Mimpi?_ Eren memegang dahinya yang basah oleh keringat, _Tapi kenapa mimpinya kayak gitu? Dari semua orang cantik dan seksi di dunia ini, kenapa harus dengan si _sadistic asshole_ itu?_

Lalu ia menggeleng, berusaha melupakan mimpi buruk yang sudah merenggut kepera—_ahem_, maksudnya keperjakaannya secara tragis. Untungnya itu cuma mimpi. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan kalau adegan-adegan tadi menjadi kenyataan.

Mau ditaruh dimana bokongnya nanti?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara datar yang membuat suasana sekejap menjadi dingin seperti di kutub utara terdengar. Eren memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah kanan, demi mendapati sesosok Rivaille yang sedang berdiri dengan punggung menyandar pada badan pintu. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di dada.

"_S-Sir_ Rivaille?" Eren gagap, tiba-tiba seperti merasakan _déjà vu_, "Kenapa Anda bisa berada di sini?"

"Apa yang kau bilang, _shitty brat_." Rivaille menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. "Buat apa kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu di kamarku sendiri, _hah_?"

Eren memasang tampang bloon.

Rivaille mendecakkan lidah, menyisir helaian kehitaman miliknya dengan jemari tangan. "Baju ganti yang bersih sudah aku siapkan di kamar mandi. Kalau kau sudah selesai berpakaian, cepat turun ke ruang makan. Semuanya sudah menunggu di sana." Dengan itu, ia melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Eren yang masih terduduk dengan muka cengok di atas kasur.

Eren celingukkan di sana. Hanya ada dia seorang diri doang kini. Matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap sisi ruangan yang kini ditempatinya—dan baru menyadari bahwa ini memang bukan kamarnya. Memang, sejak kapan kamarnya menjadi—_astaghfirulloh!_—bersih banget!?

Dan apa itu yang ada di lantai? Cermin apa ubin?

Eren takjub.

Namun segala ekspresi kagum milik bocah berusia lima belas tahun itu langsung hilang tak berbekas saat ia terjatuh ketika berusaha turun dari ranjang.

Sambil mengaduh pelan dan menahan ringisannya, Eren berusaha untuk berdiri—hanya untuk kembali lagi terjatuh dengan posisi pantat ke atas. Eren ngegerundel dalam hati. Bokong dan tulang belakangnya terasa sangat sakit dan perih tak tertolong, seolah tadi malam ia baru saja melakukan kegiatan seks gila-gilaan dengan seseorang yang tentunya beringas untuk menjadi pasangannya.

Eren tertawa begitu pemikiran aneh itu datang ke otaknya. _Heh_, memangnya siapa seseorang yang beringas—

—yang mau melakukan aktifitas seks—

—dengannya

—_kan?_

Eren terdiam.

Lalu ia melihat tubuh polosnya—pada ubin atau cermin—yang kini sudah tertutupi dengan bercak-bercak merah—mirip orang yang terkena penyakit _cacar_. Tapi ia yakin bukan itu penyebabnya, lagipula ia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja, kok (—_mengesampingkan bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit_. JANGAN DIBAHAS!).

Dan sungguh! Kalau melihat kondisi dirinya yang mengenaskan sekarang—dengan pandangan ke arah langit-langit dan mata yang berkaca-kaca serta tubuh telanjang yang dicurgai terkena virus DBD yang lagi merajalela—semua orang pasti sudah merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

Apalagi kalau itu adalah _almarhum_ ibunda tercinta.

Pasti Eren akan bilang—dengan berurai air mata

—_Ma, anakmu ini sudah tidak suci lagi~!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren berjalan terseok-seok dengan tangan yang memegang bokongnya, menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat ke arah ruang makan. Untungnya ia tak perlu membuka pintu karena si papan kayu itu sudah dipindahkan akibat tindakan membabi-buta seniornya yang bernama Hanji Zoe.

Di sana—seperti yang sudah-sudah—telah berkumpul anggota pasukan yang berada di bawah pimpinan langsung Korporal Rivaille. Dan seperti biasa, hanya tersisa satu kursi kosong yang berada di dekat pria itu. Mereka semua terlihat sedang menikmati acara makan masing-masing, kecuali seorang wanita muda berambut _light brown_ yang sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren?" Petra-lah yang pertama kali menyambutnya begitu remaja itu berhasil mendudukkan diri. Eren mengangguk dan tersenyum—atau setidaknya berusaha terlihat tersenyum jika kau sedang menahan derita ambien akut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _miss_ Petra."

Dan semuanya kembali berjalan _normal,_ seperti biasa—seharusnya sih begitu.

Namun ketika suara lain menggema dari mulut tajam seorang Rivaille di ruangan besar itu—

"Eren, tengah malam nanti kau ke kamarku," nadanya kalem, "Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha mengontrol diriku kali ini." —tapi berefek luarbiasa dengan racun berbisa.

Semua langsung tersedak. Bahkan Auruo hampir keselek dengan sendok yang nyasar masuk ke tenggorokkannya. Petra berusaha membantu yang justru malah menambah parah keadaan. Sementara si pelaku sendiri masih tenang seolah adegan dimana anggota pasukannya yang hampir sekarat adalah kegiatan rutin sehari-hari.

Dan Eren pun menjerit—histeris.

_KORPORAAAAAAL! KAU BUODOOOOHH!_

Andai lelaki pendek itu tidak mempunyai tendangan maut ala Kapiten Subatsai yang konon bisa meruntuhkan dinding baja, Eren sudah pasti melahapnya bulat-bulat dengan sekali telan.

Titan kolosal saja tidak pernah sekejam ini kepadanya.

.

* * *

**Going Out?**—The End


End file.
